customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jodie Scott (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Jodie Suzanna Scott is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Jodie was delivering food to other people, although she tripped on a rock and one of her heels broke. And her clothes got dirty because she fell into the mud. Then, Mitsurugi threatened her with his blade and Jodie took off her heels and ran off. She went home and changed into her outfit that she wore at the prom. Physical appearance Jodie has blue eyes and curly, orange hair. She has short hair with two curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. In Soul Calibur IV, she has long hair with curls at the front (Fairy Curls). She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Jodie's main weapon is Raimei. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Jodie always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Jodie throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Jodie punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In Soul Calibur III (as well as the TV series and Soul Calibur Endless Rage), Jodie wears a light green off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress and light green stilettos. That is the outfit that she wore at the prom. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but light green. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Jodie Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (16,16) Feet: Noble's Shoes (16,16) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 25,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Friend to Gilette. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Jodie's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 3105.JPG 100 3106.JPG 100 3107.JPG 100 3108.JPG 100 3109.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h32m53s104.png|Jodie wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h33m04s194.png|Jodie wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h33m23s100.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h33m55s161.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h34m11s25.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h34m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-12-17h34m51s224.png|Jodie wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters